What's A Little Love Square
by jazznsmoke
Summary: Beth Greene's going on tour with someone famous...And his booty shaking is to die for...What about her family at home? Or the other guy she starts to fall for?
1. Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye

**A/N: Please do not judge this story based solely on the first chapter. Take the time and effort to read more before you start spreading hate and meanness. Beth is a 25 year old woman who grew up with Rick, Shane and Lori (ten years older than her) as a part of her life. There isn't a specific pairing for this story. Yes, Daryl Dixon will be in the story as well as an "OC" Luke Bryan. Luke, Rick and Daryl all have a place in this story. Rick, Lori and Shane are all 35 and Beth is 25. Rick and Lori had Carl at age 25. BETH IS NOT A TEENAGER.**

* * *

><p>Beth and Rick sat across from each other, sipping their coffee's at Rick's dinner table. "Beth, we ain't after the same thangs right now."<p>

"I know, Rick. What're we gonna do 'bout it?"

"You're going to go on that tour of yours, an' quit wastin' your time on me."

"It's never been a waste of time," she smiled softly at him.

"Maybe not. We got different stuff an' thangs goin' on in our lives an' let's face it, we aren't in love. We may love each other but we aren't IN love."

"There isn't any reason we can't stay friends, right?"

"Hell no, there isn't a reason we can't. I'm pretty sure Carl and Jude would riot if you disappeared from our lives" He stood up and crossed over to the stove, taking care of the lemon chicken he was cooking for the two of them.

"Speakin' of, am I still goin' with ya to Judith's first day of kindergarten? I know you me an' Lori discussed it, cause Judy asked me too, but if it'll be weird I don't have to."

"I was hopin' you still would." He said as he brought two plates to the table, with their diner.

"I leave for my tour four days after her first day, I'd love to spend as much time with her an' Carl as I can."

"They'll be back from their moms in a couple hours."

"We tellin' then we aren't together? Hey, why don't ya bring them to my show in Atlanta? I can get you free tickets."

Rick's smile grew to enormous proportions. "We'd love that, Bethie."

They ate their dinner, chatting through it about her upcoming tour, and her family. When they finished eating Rick started washing the dishes and handed them to Beth to dry, a routine they'd had from day one of dating. When the dishes were done they went to the couch and started watching Guardians of the Galaxy until the front door exploded open with Carl and Judith running in and pouncing onto the couch and Beth, with Lori trailing in behind them.

"Mama Beth!" The kids shouted.

Beth giggled and laughed, wrapping her arms around the 5 and 10 year old. "I missed you guys too."

The two started talking animatedly and over each other until Beth, laughing, told them to go put their stuff away and then they could tell her about their visit with their mom and Shane. They ran off to do as she asked them to do, little blonde Judith grabbing her daddy's hand and pulling him behind her to help her. Rick grinned at his ex-wife and recent ex girlfriend and followed his daughter.

Lori smiled softly at Beth, "Come smoke with me, Bethy?"

"Sure," she got up and followed Lori outside, grabbing one of Rick's coats as she went.

Lori lit her cigarette and sat next to Beth on the steps of the house. "How're you doin', Beth? We haven't had a chance to catch up in awhile."

"I'm doin' real good, Lor. I've missed you. Things goin' well with you and Shane?"

"Yeah. They are. Who would have thought? How are things with you and Rick?"

Beth let loose a quiet laugh. "We broke up over dinner."

"You don't sound too upset?"

"No. It was mutual. We love each other but we aren't in love."

They continued talking until Lori had finished her cigarette and then went back inside only moments before Carl and Judith came back to the living room with Rick following behind. The kids gave their mom hugs and kisses before she left, her promising that she'd be back in a couple of days to pick them up. Rick and Lori stepped outside for a few moments while Beth was regaled with tales of Shane's silly antics. "He taught me how to slide across mom's kitchen floor in just my socks, Mama Beth." Carl's excited voice got louder and louder.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! It was the coolest! He said maybe next time we can take my mattress and surf down the stairs...Don't tell mom, though!"

Beth started laughing. "Well, you had better wear helmets and be really careful."

"We will."

"What was your favorite part of the weekend, Jude?"

"Shane caught me a frog," Judith smiled a huge, toothless smile.

"He did?"

"Yup, and mommy found a tank and said we could keep him."

"That's great! What'd you name him?"

"Captain Underwear,"

The three started laughing crazily at the name. "How on God's green earth did you come up with that?" Beth questioned, unsure she really wanted to know the answer.

Carl answered for Judith. "Shane caught it with a pair of his underwear. Used it like it was a net!"

Rick walked back inside the house to find his children and Beth in a heap on the couch, laughing with tears streaming down their faces.

* * *

><p>Beth and Rick sat with Carl and Judith between them on the couch, the Aristocats playing in the background. Rick and Beth locked eyes over their heads and a subtle nod from Rick told her that it was time to tell the kids.<p>

"Hey babies. Can we talk to ya for a minute?"

Their eyes locked on Beth's and they nodded.

"Your daddy an' I have somethin' we want to talk to you about."

"What is it, Mama Beth?" Judith asked with wide eyes.

"Your daddy and me aren't together anymore, sweetie,"

"Does that mean you ain't gonna be around anymore?" The little girls eyes started tearing up.

"Of course I'm going to be around! There's no way I'd ever leave my little goobers!"

"Promise?"

"I promise. I'll be with your mommy an' daddy to take you to your first day of school, and...I have a surprise planned for you and Carl."

Their eyes lit up and they looked expectantly at her. "Oh, you think I'm giving it to you now? Nope. I'll tell you what it is on the first day of school."

* * *

><p>Rick and Beth helped Judith get ready for bed and tucked her in with Beth on the bed next to her with a story in her lap to read to her. The story wasn't even half finished before the little girl was fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth. Beth kissed her on the forehead and tucked the blankets around her tighter before going with Rick to say good night to Carl.<p>

They both hugged him and Beth kissed the boys head before he climbed into bed. She started to shut off his light and close the door when he called out, "mama Beth? On the first day of school will ya make us those mouse pancakes with chocolate chips?"

"Sure thing, buddy."

* * *

><p>Rick walked Beth to the front door, his hand on the small of her back. "Why don't ya stay the night, Tuesday night?"<p>

"Sure, it'll make things easier for the requested pancakes."

Beth leaned up and pressed a kiss to the stubble on his cheek. "I'll see y'all in a couple days."

TWAEJKLASEJFLE

Tuesday night Beth stayed the night at Rick's house, like they had planned. Rick offered her his bed and told her he'd sleep on the couch. She stared at him for a few moments before placing her hands on her hips. "Rick Grimes, we are grown adults. There is no reason we can't sleep in the same bed, even if we ain't together anymore." She smirked, "Besides that, you're getting far too old to sleep on couches."

Rick grunted in amusement, "Hey now, wise ass. I'm only 10 years older than you."

"Point?"

"Get in bed, I'm tired. We've got to get the kids up in" He looked at his watch and groaned, "6 hours."

Beth started to head towards the bedroom and mumbled under her breath, laughing, "Sure not an old man, can't even stay up late anymore,"

"I heard that,"

"I'm sure you did." She glanced over her shoulder at him.

* * *

><p>The alarm blaring woke them up at 5 am. They ignored the fact that Rick's arm was wrapped around the blonde's middle, and that she was snuggled tightly against him. They got up and took their turns showering before going and waking first Carl and then Judith at 6. While Carl got dressed and Rick helped Judith get ready for her first day Beth started on the pancakes she promised Carl.<p>

The kids and Rick came into the kitchen sniffing at the delicious smells of bacon and pancakes and sat at the table while she dished them up. They all dug in and finished eating in record time, Judith eating the slowest, too busy fidgeting with nervous energy.

"We gotta get goin' guys. Y'all ready?" Rick asked, checking his watch, 7:20. They loaded into Rick's Mazda and headed to Kings Elementary school. They four met Lori and Shane in the parking lot. The kids posed for first day photos with their parents, separately and with Shane and Beth. Then they got Michonne, Carl's friend Andre's mom to take a group photo for them. Then Andre and Carl took a couple photos together. The group walked Carl and Andre to their classroom, happy that the boys had the same homeroom teacher this year.

"Hey, Mama Beth? What's that surprise?" Carl asked from the doorway of his classroom.

"Yeah! You said you'd tell us today!"

"We're goin' to the zoo on Saturday an' spending time together before I go on my tour."

The kids both hugged Beth around her waist. "Jus' us three or dad an' mom an' Shane, too?" Carl asked.

"Up to you guys. If you want 'em to come that's fine." Beth turned to Lori, Shane, Rick and Michonne. "Maybe a certain young man can come along too?" She hinted to Michonne.

"I'm certain to young gentlemen would love that." Michonne smiled fondly at the younger woman.

"Then we're makin' a day of it. Us five can figure out details while these goobers go learn something's to teach us."

The kids laughed at Beth wanting them to teach the adults stuff before Carl and Andre scooted into their classroom with one last wave at their parents. Michonne told them she'd meet them outside after they dropped Judith off at class to figure out plans for that Saturday.

They got to her classroom and Judith hung to her mom's leg looking scared. "I'm not ready," Her little voice announced.

Rick exchanged a look with Lori and knelt down at her level. "It's not as scary as it seems,"

"Are you sure, Daddy?"

"I'm sure, baby. Once you get in there you'll make some new friends and have a great time."

"Promise?"

"Yup, I promise."

Judith looked at the adults surrounding her and they all nodded in agreement. "Can we get ice cream afterwards?"

They all laughed in amusement and agreed. Hugs were given to the little girl and soft whispers of encouragement and she went into her class, looking around at all of the new things. Within moments a blonde boy came running over to her and they went to the bookcase together. The four adults watched the exchange before agreeing that she would be fine and heading back to their cars to meet Michonne.

"Saturday afternoon? Meet up in front of the zoo, have a picnic lunch inside before visiting the animals?" Beth questioned.

"That sounds good, Beth." Lori agreed.

"Then it's set. We'll spend the day together. It's been awhile since we've all spent some time together. Lord knows it's going to be awhile before I get to see you guys and the kids."

"You'll have a great time on the tour," Shane grinned.

"I know." She smiled sadly.

* * *

><p>Beth, Rick, Lori and Shane went back to Rick's to wait for the kids' first day to be over. They sat at Rick's dining room table and chatted for a few hours. Shane picked up the newspaper settled in the center of the table where Rick had tossed it that morning and started riffling through it. He snorted as he stopped a couple pages in and started reading it aloud. "Beth Greene, the 25 year old rising country star from Kings County, Georgia is about to hit the road on her first major tour with the hip shaking super star himself, Luke Bryan." Beth, Rick and Lori watched Shane as he read the article. "Look who's gettin' so much attention, soon enough you're goin' to forget about us lowly folks." Shane teased her.<p>

Beth rolled her eyes and blushed.

"We're proud of you, Beth." Lori smiled at the younger woman.

"Beth Greene's rise to fame has been a quick ascent." Shane read another line before agreeing with Lori. "We knew you'd get here, it was just a matter of time."

Rick reached over and rubbed her shoulder gently, "We're all glad your dreams are coming true.

Saturday couldn't have come any sooner. The kids had a great first two days at school and were bouncing off the walls when Beth arrived at Rick's to ride with him and the kids to the zoo. She put the picnic basket she packed into his car before going inside.

The day at the zoo went exactly as Beth hoped. The kids had a fantastic time, and all three of them were asleep before they had made it out of the zoo parking lot. They made sure to see all of the animals that each child wanted to see. They even had the chance too see Beth's favorites, the elephants.

As they headed to their cars to head home from the zoo Carl stopped. The group took a few steps before Beth realized that Carl had stopped. She turned and went back the few steps to him. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"I don't want you to go on that tour. I'll miss you."

Beth knelt on the ground in front of him and gently gripped his arms. "I'll miss you so much, bub."

His parents, Shane, Michonne, Andre and Judith watched the exchange quietly. Rick and Lori had sad looks on their faces as they watched. Michonne took Andre and Judith and excused themselves to give the others a few moments to talk. Shane wrapped his arm around Lori's waist.

"I don't like it when I don't see you every day." The pain in his voice brought tears to Beth's eyes and she wrapped her arms around the little boy. He hugged her back as tight as his arms could hold onto her.

"I'm sorry, Carl." Beth said, forcing the words out as her throat closed up with the impending tears. The little boys sadness breaking her heart.

* * *

><p>The car ride felt like forever. Carl rode with Beth and Rick and Judith chose to ride with her mom and Shane to Rick's house, wanting Shane to tell her all about how Captain Underwear was doing. Rick's car was silent. Carl was lost in whatever it is that ten year olds think about and Beth was crying silently, her head against the car window, heartbroken that her going on tour would hurt Carl. Rick reached over and took Beth's hand in his own, offering her his sympathy, glancing in the rearview mirror at Carl's sullen expression.<p>

They arrived at the house and Beth wiped the remnants of her tears away, and spent a few extra minutes outside with Lori while she smoked. Rick and Shane took the kids inside, giving the women some time alone.

"When Rick and I asked you to be Carl's godmother, and then Judith's, I knew that you'd love them as if they were your own. I have never once looked back on that decision, Beth."

Beth looked up from the ground in surprise.

"Rick and I watched you grow up from this blonde little girl to this beautiful woman. Some people would think that our family is weird. My children call you Mama Beth, and I'm happy for it. Rick and I, our marriage started to turn ugly, there wasn't any love left in it. We loved each other, we still do, you know? I fell in love with my ex husbands best friend and my ex husband started dating the godmother to our children and it's alright. Carl and Judith will be okay, Beth. They'll miss you like crazy, we all will. We're a family unit. That tour will be over before you know it and you'll come home to those little rascals talking your ear off like you weren't ever gone."

Beth hugged the older woman and thanked her for cheering her up.

* * *

><p>The next day Beth checked her luggage in at the airport and checked the board to see if her plane would be on time. The board proclaimed that it's only half an hour behind schedule, so Beth took her carry on and went to her designated waiting area. She sat down in a seat facing the windows overlooking the tarmac and watched planes land and take off.<p>

She was startled when four small arms wrapped around her neck and chest from behind, proclaiming "Mama Beth!" She turned in her seat, blue eyes wide with surprise at Carl and Judith. She looked around for Rick or Lori and spotted Rick a few steps behind the kids with a fake, yellow rose in his hand, and a smile on his face.

"You really think we were just gonna let ya leave town on a long tour wit' out sayin' bye to ya?"Rick's accent grew heavier with every word spoken.

"I was hopin' you wouldn't." She admitted as she hugged Carl and Judith. She stood up and picked Judith up before wrapping her free arm around Carl's shoulder and went over to Rick. "Thank you for comin', Rick."

Judith unwrapped her legs from Beth and slid to the ground. Once the little girl was out of her arms she moved forward and hugged Rick after he handed her the fake rose. "A yellow rose symbolizes friendship," He explained. "Figured havin' something to remind you of home and the friends and family you have here would be something you'd like."

"It's perfect." She smiled brightly.

"Glad you like it, Bethy."

"Now boarding," Beth head tilted to the side as she listened to the voice over the intercom announcing her flight was finally boarding.

"That's me," She said quietly.

"Mama Beth, we got somethin' for you too, before you go." Carl announced.

"Oh yeah?" She asked.

Carl looked at Judith who fished in her pocket for something. After a few seconds she pulled out a picture and handed it to Beth. She looked at the photo of Carl and Judith holding Captain Underwear with silly grins on their faces and smiled fondly at them both. She knelt before them and wrapped them in a tight hug, thanking them for it. "These are goin' with me everywhere. I'll look at them before every show an' think about you guys. I'll call you every day, too. I love you."

The kids both hugged her as tightly as they could and echoed her I love you. She kissed them on their foreheads before standing up and hugging Rick once again. They hugged for a few moments longer than they had since they broke up, but neither one felt that it was awkward or strange. "Love you, Rick Grimes. Keep my goobers out of trouble."

"Love ya too, an' you know I will."

"I'll see you guys soon. I'll call ya when I get to LA."

* * *

><p><strong> an: The second chapter will be up in the next day or two. **


	2. Dream These Dreams

**a/n: **Thank you, everybody! The response to this first chapter was amazing! Thank you for reading and reviewing the first chapter! Hopey 'all like this next chapter!

* * *

><p>Beth's flight landed in LA and she went in search of the man her record label had hired as her security guard and chauffeur for the tour. She spotted a man with long, dark brown hair that nearly covered his hooded eyes, with a handwritten sign saying 'GREENE' on it. She took in the appearance of the man and noted that he looked nothing like a body guard or a chauffeur, but didn't doubt for one moment that he was probably damned good at his job, or else T-Dog Records wouldn't have hired him. She watched as his blue eyes landed on hers and traveled down her body. She wasn't expecting the rush of heat that traveled through her. She shook it off and took in a deep breath.<p>

She walked over to him a little nervously, hitching her backpack higher on her shoulders. "Hey, I'm Beth." She announced.

"'Ey," He said in response. "'M Daryl,"

She wasn't expecting the southern accent when he spoke. "So, umm. I guess you're my body guard and driver?" She asked.

"'S'pose so."

She nodded, accepting that he obviously wasn't one for much talking. He led her to where her luggage could be collected and then took her to the plain black, simple Ford car. She looked between him and the back door he started to open and quickly asked, "Can I sit up front? I know you're my driver an' all, but I think it's silly."

He shrugged and smirked a little. "Ya ain't like all them other big wig stars are ya?"

"No, sir. I'm not."

"Jus' Daryl's good."

"Alright, Just Daryl." She grinned as she got into the front seat. They started to drive and Beth pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and turned off airplane mode. "You mind if I make a call to my kids?"

"Nah, feel free." He glanced over at her briefly.

"Thanks." She punched in Rick's number and waited.

"Hey, Bethy. Your flight landed already?" Rick answered quickly.

"Yup. I'm headed to...well, I think I'm headed to the hotel but I'm not sure." She replied, glancing at Daryl. He nodded once to confirm for her. "Yup, hotel."

"How was the flight?"

"It was good. Kinda boring. Watched Frozen and that older kids movie, with the dog and the old man? Up! That's what it is. Frozen and Up!"

Rick started laughing. "Not sick of Frozen yet?"

She rolled her eyes, not that Rick could see it. "It's Jude's favorite and I can recite the whole thing."

"Her favorite part of that movie is you singing along with it."

"You just gave me an idea for her birthday present."

"Beth, Judith's birthday isn't for 9 more months."

"I know."

"I can hear your smile, Beth. What do you have up your sleeve?"

"You'll see. Anyways. I figured I'd talk to the kids for a few. I'm sure I've got a bunch of stuff to do tonight."

"Yeah, sure ya do. You're gonna be busy for the next few months."

"Yep." She listened as Rick called for Carl and Judith to come talk to Mama Beth. They both picked up one of the house phones and started asking Beth questions. "Slow down, goobers. You're both talkin' at the same time." She laughed.

"Did you fly safe?" Carl asked.

"Of course, sweetie."

"Do you miss me?" Judith questioned.

"More than anything,"

They chatted until Daryl pulled up at a hotel. "Hey, goobers. I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow after you guys are outta school, alright?"

They chorused 'yes'.

"I love ya both, be good for your daddy. Have fun at school tomorrow."

"Love you, Mama Beth,"

"Love an' miss you," Judith's sweet little voice spoke up and then a click as she set her phone in the cradle.

Carl handed the phone to his dad and Rick jumped on for a second. "Love you, Bethy. Be safe and we'll talk to you soon."

She ended the call and stuck it back in her pocket, helping Daryl to grab her luggage and followed him in. "Yer room is all taken care of. Made sure before I picked ya up. Got yer key in my pocket."

"Thank you, Daryl. I sure appreciate that."

"It's part of my job."

"None the less. I appreciate it."

He led her to her room and helped her bring her items in. "My room's connected to yers." He motioned to the door set in the wall. "Ya need anything ya jus' knock on it."

"You don't live here in LA?"

"Nah, I'm from Georgia."

"Really? Did you fly out here just for this tour?"

"Yeah. I been working for yer record company fer five years. Ain't gone outta town like this before, though."

"That's exciting. I can't believe we're both from Georgia."

"'S a small world."

"How long have you been in LA?"

"Got here a couple days ago."

She looked over at the simply dressed man and nodded. She had a feeling she'd be getting to know the mysterious man better.

* * *

><p>Later that night after Beth got settled into her room some Daryl knocked on the dividing door before coming through. "We gotta go meet up with the other guy on this tour. Luke or somethin' is his name?"<p>

Beth giggled. "Luke Bryan. You don't listen to country, do you?"

He shook his head. "Nah. More of an AC/DC kinda guy."

"You should give him a listen. Bet you'd like his music."

Daryl grunted. "Sure. Get around to it soon."

Beth smiled at the quiet man and walked side by side with him to the car and to where she'd be meeting Luke Bryan and figuring out last minute details, as well as getting all the details, about the tour.

She walked inside with Daryl hot on her heels. She was met by Sasha, her close friend and manager. She was surprised to see T-Dog, the owner and founder of T-Dog Records there too. T-Dog and Sasha greeted her warmly and hugged Beth. "Luke should be here soon."

They began to discuss their lives recently and tried to include Daryl but he chose to stand off to the side instead. Sasha whispered to Beth, "In the years he's worked for us he's never said much about his past. Always real quiet. He's a good man, though. Handsome too."

T-dog grinned toothily at the gossiping women, when he heard the comment about handsome as well.

Half an hour after Beth got there, Luke arrived. The young man had a smile plastered on his face from the second he walked through the doors, with his own manager and body guard in tow. Beth gave an appreciative look up and down of the man, even took in his butt when he turned around for a moment, before introducing herself.

"We'll be here for a week before moving on with the tour?" Beth confirmed what she was hearing.

"Yep. Y'all will have a show just about every night." T-Dog stated.

"Awesome. Y'all took care of my requests for Atlanta, right?" She asked, eyes focused on T-Dog and Sasha.

"All set and ready to go."

* * *

><p>The first night of the tour was a blur. Luke and Beth went between the other's dressing rooms and conferred with the other about their outfits, neither one fully trusting their stylist. They finally gave up on listening to her and agreed that it wasn't worth the money their labels were putting out to have a stylist who's style didn't suit either one of them. They both settled on simple outfits-Him in tight fighting jeans and a plan button down shirt and his cowboy boots, and her in a short denim skirt, her cowgirl boots, and a simple, pink, cotton t-shirt. She got up on stage after the first opening band and had the crowd going wild and hyped up for Luke.<p>

After Luke's performance they, followed by Daryl, went to Luke's trailer and knocked back a two beers each and chatted for a couple hours. Daryl and Luke's body guard, a tall 6 foot something bald man with a goatee insisted on staying outside and keeping an eye on things; Daryl had spotted a group of teenage girls trying to be sneaky and follow them towards the buses.

Each night after a show they headed to Luke or Beth and Daryl's tour bus to hang out for a few hours while their roadies got everything packed back up for that night's travel to the next venue.

* * *

><p>A couple of nights into the first week of tour was a hard night for Beth. They hung out in her bus headed to the next stop on their tour, her Luke and Daryl, and she excused herself to the back of the bus to make her nightly call to Carl and Judith.<p>

She was shocked when a younger female voice answered the phone. "Hello, Grimes Residence."

"Hey..Umm. Is Rick there?"

"No, he's out."

"Where are my kids?" She asked, concern taking over.

"Are you Lori?" The girl asked.

"I'm Beth. Who are you?"

"I'm Amy, Andrea volunteered me to babysit while they went out."

Her mind was racing. "Will you put my kids on the phone?"

"I'm sorry, no."

"Why the hell not?"

"Cause I'm not letting you talk to them."

"Put my kids on the phone."

"No, I'm sorry lady." With that Amy hung up the phone and Beth sat there staring at her cell phone in her hand, her mind whirling.

Did Rick and Lori change their minds about her being their god mother? About her role in the children's lives? Did Rick want nothing to do with her not that she's on tour and they aren't together anymore?

She decided that the only thing she could do was to call Rick and sort this mess out. He could hate her, could he? She dialed his cell number and listened to it ring and ring until it finally went to voicemail. She fought back tears for as long as she could, but when she heard his answering box they started dripping down her face. "It's Beth. I just called your house to talk to the kids like I do every night and I was told I'm not allowed to talk to them. What's going on? Did I miss something, Rick? Did I screw up goin' on this tour, do you not want me to be around them anymore? Please call me back." She fought back the sobs that threatened to take over her body, but allowed the tears to continue falling. Her and Rick's break up couldn't possibly had made her lose her ability to be a part of his kids' life, could it?

She startled when there was a knock on the dividing door from the back area of the bus and looked up as Daryl stuck his head in, "We're pullin' in ta a rest stop, if ya wanna stretch yer legs."

She looked up at him with watery eyes and nodded, standing up and wiping as many of the tears away as she could. She felt the bus pull to a stop and she walked outside with Luke and Daryl on her heels, both of them saw that something was wrong with her and both asked her what was wrong. "I may have jus' lost my kids cause of a stupid break up," She responded, the sobs racking her tiny frame. "I just need to walk and get my head on straight, okay?"

"We'll go with you, Beth." Luke said and pulled his jacket off and handed it to her. She hadn't grabbed a coat in her need to be outside and moving. She nodded and gratefully accepted the coat. They walked for half an hour without saying anything else.

"I ain't much for talkin' but ya wanna talk 'bout it?" Daryl finally asked, tired of the silence. Beth looked over at him for a second.

"Kinda. It ain't easy to explain."

Daryl and Luke nodded at her. "Well, go'n an' give it a try."

"I dated one of my best friends an' we had a mutual break up. It wasn't a big deal. Loved each other but not like that, ya know? Now he's got a sitter at his place an' he's not pickin' up his phone an' I'm not allowed to talk to the kids, I guess. I didn't figure our break up was that big a deal. Everythang was normal when I left on this tour."

She started to continue trying to explain it and her phone started ringing loudly. She pulled it out and looked at the ID. "It's Rick, callin' me back."

Luke and Daryl waited while she took the call, even walked a little ways away and gave her some space. "Hello?"

"Beth? I'm so sorry," Rick said as soon as she answered. "That's one big cluster fuck an' I'm so sorry. Lemme explain?"

"Okay," Beth responded quietly, afraid to hear what he'd have to say.

"Amy is Andrea's little sister, Andrea won a case today, a big one we've been tryin' to get taken care of for a long time, me an' Andrea an' the guys from the station are at a celebratory party. My ringer was off, in my pocket. Andrea offered for Amy to baby sit the kids tonight. I must not have told her it's okay for you to talk to the kids. I'm so sorry for this mix up, Bethy. You know I'd never keep them from you, right?"

Beth felt tears start falling once again. "Oh god. I'm glad it ain't nothin' like I was thinkin', Rick. I can't imagine not hearin' their voices every day, seein' them all the time. It'd break my heart."

* * *

><p>The first three weeks of tour life flew by. Each city that they visited she bought two post cards, one for Judith and one for Carl and mailed them off to them, as well as calling them when they weren't in school and she wasn't on stage.<p>

Daryl, stuck by her side, went everywhere with Beth. She drug him to a new restaurant every city they visited as well as on a couple of shopping sprees. One evening, on an off day, she and Daryl visited a semi fancy restaurant and she managed to get the older man to open up a little.

"C'mon. Tell me something about yourself. Anything."

"Why do ya wanna know?" He asked warily.

"You an' I share a tour bus an' we're always together and I don't know the first thing about you. I'd like to change that."

"What do ya wanna know?" He asked after a few moments.

"Let's start easy. What's your idea of fun?"

"Shit." He said, "Takin' my crossbow an' disappearin' for a few days to a week an' goin' huntin'."

They sat across from each other and ate their food, talking about everything and nothing for two hours straight, Beth focused on getting him to tell her more about some of his hunting trips.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Daryl. I'm bored and it's an off day. You can't tell me you aren't going stir crazy in this bus."<p>

"'M fine."

"Bullshit," She laughed. "You've been pacing and twiddling your thumbs as much as I have. Luke's off exploring and visiting some people he knows here. Let's you an' I go do something."

"Like what?"

"I'unno," She used one of his most popular responses back at him and grinned at him. "Let's go to the store, by some food and have lunch in the woods or something."

"Sounds an awful lot like a date," He squinted his eyes at her.

"Whatever, you down?"

His only response was to grunt and stand up. She jumped up and down in excitement, throwing her arms around his waist. "Thank you!" With her ear against his chest while hugging him she couldn't help to hear how fast his heart started beating. She pulled away from him and sheepishly smiled. "Sorry."

"'S fine. Let's go steal a roadies car."

* * *

><p>They went to a nearby store and Beth bought all sorts of cheeses, crackers, a small watermelon, some fried chicken, a couple plates and plastic utensils, all while Daryl watched her with a look of disbelief on his face. "How much food ya gettin', girl?"<p>

"Enough," was her response.

He mumbled, "Enough ta feed a damn army,"

"Are ya complainin'?"

"No, ma'am." He held his hands up in mock surrender.

They went to the checkout line and Beth asked about a nice place to picnic. The clerk gave them directions on how to get to a spot half an hour away, secluded and in the woods next to a river. She thanked the older woman and paid for the food. Daryl took all four bags, refusing to let Beth carry any. "Really, Daryl? Jus' cause you're supposed to protect me an' all that doesn't mean I can't carry things."

"Ain't cause of my job," He grumbled.

She shook her head and decided not to question him. Instead she watched the muscles in his arm bunch with lifting the bags, suddenly thankful for the shirt he chose to wear that day, a button down shirt with the sleeves cut off.

They drove in silence until Beth reached over and flipped the radio on. She quickly turned the volume down when Metallica started blaring at full blast. She left the Metallica on, recognizing Enter Sandman and singing along, and even noted Daryl was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat.

Beth felt the breath get knocked out of her when she looked out over the river at the spot the clerk directed them to.

"'s beautiful." She whispered the words.

"My brotha would call me a fuckin' sissy for goin' on a picnic, ta a place like this." Daryl said while his eyes scanned the terrain, taking it all in.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah."

"What's his name?" Beth's curiosity was piqued.

"Merle."

She could tell he didn't want to talk about his brother so she dropped the subject and motioned him to the one picnic table set 15 feet from the water's edge. She started pulling the food from the bags and they began to eat, Beth chatting amicably for awhile. "So, they get home and are telling me about Captain Underwear, and I just can't figure out how in the heck they came up with a name like that." She laughed.

"Sounds like they're imaginative," Daryl chuckled.

"Yeah, they are. Judy's always makin' up stories." Beth glanced over at Daryl as he licked his fingers after eating a piece of fried chicken.

"My brother always looked out for me when we was kids, an' he was actually around."

"He was gone a lot?"

"Juvy, then the military for a short stint an' eventually in an' out of prison. He got inta drugs."

"That's horrible, Daryl. Drugs aren't anything to mess with. They can change a good man into the worst kind of human being."

Daryl nodded solemnly. "Merle weren't much o' a person 'fore the drugs, but once he got inta the heavy shit he spiraled. Stayed away from it, myself."

"You're a good man, Daryl. Anyone can see it. Thanks for sharin' that with me." She nudged his shoulder with her own briefly before she pulled out the watermelon and started slicing it up.

They stayed at their picnic spot until a little after the sun set behind the trees on the opposite bank of the river. Daryl carefully navigated them back to the tour buses, Beth fiddling with the radio all the drive to find something decent that they both agreed on. She finally landed on a rock station playing classics like AC/DC's TNT or Aerosmith's Dream On.


End file.
